


Повторный визит

by a_pietro



Category: Highlander: The Series, Psycho (1960)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pietro/pseuds/a_pietro
Summary: Только Митос способен раз за разом возвращаться в этот мотель, надеясь не быть убитым





	

Бену искренне нравится этот маленький и вечно пустой мотель. Небольшие светлые комнатки с легкими шторами, столик во дворе, где можно просиживать часами в хорошую погоду, глядя на роскошную громаду хозяйского особняка.  
Ему нравятся завтраки в этом особняке, с обязательным чаем с молоком от хозяйки мотеля.  
Чего греха таить, ему нравится сама владелица, когда она в нормальном расположении духа. Она не подходит этому пуританскому городишку, словно застрявшему в прошлом веке. В ней слишком много огня.  
Слишком много для города, но не для Бена.  
Пусть она и невыносима, когда встает не с той ноги, но в остальные дни...  
Бен слишком поздно понимает, что с ней что-то не так.  
Ее сын замечает это раньше него, гораздо раньше, а Бен — лишь тогда, когда бедный мальчик, лишившись рассудка, раз за разом вонзает ему в грудь и живот нож. Лежа на полу, укрытом светлым ковром, и харкая кровью, он еще успевает увидеть, как Норма бьется в конвульсиях рядом, даже теперь не переставая крыть сына последними словами:  
— Ты — выродок, Норман! Несчастный выродок!  
***  
Адамс не выносит глушь. Особенно в дождь. Особенно поздней осенью, когда посреди дороги ломается машина, а его, едва добравшегося до мотеля, от одного взгляда на вывеску пробивает дрожь.  
Есть вещи в этой жизни, которые лучше забыть. К сожалению, это иногда получается.  
— Норман Бейтс, — представляется юноша тихим голосом.  
— Адамс, зовите меня доктор Адамс.  
Когда Адамс пьет молоко в своей комнате и смотрит на дождь за окном, ему смешно. Прошло столько лет, с чего бы его должен был запомнить бедный парень, у которого и так в голове, должно быть, каша? Былые опасения кажутся плодом бурной фантазии. Черт, да он сам за десять лет от силы пару раз вспомнил эту историю.  
Нож, по самую рукоять входящий ему в спину, заставляет промелькнуть в угасающем сознании мысль, а не подмешали ли ему что-то в молоко.  
«Проклятая Норма. С-сука».  
***  
— Норман, я на одну ночь.  
Трижды молния в одно место не ударит, думает Адам Пирсон, глядя на дымящийся капот своей машины.  
Норман знает о нем. А он знает, что Нормана хорошенько подлечили.  
— Конечно. Тут все равно никто не останавливается... Теперь.  
Адаму даже нравится хрипловатый, немного нервный смех Нормана. Еще больше ему нравится, когда тот играет на пианино.  
Только вот, блядь, не в тот момент, когда этажом выше какая-то дрянь выпускает ему, Адаму, кишки наружу и смеется во весь голос.  
«Больше никаких Бейтсов. Не в этой жизни».  
***  
— Норман, Конни, простите, что без приглашения. Джон, привет, ничего себе ты подрос.  
Пирсон виновато смотрит на бушующую за окном грозу, напоминает себе, что неплохо бы купить дом на колесах и никогда-никогда ни о чем не зарекаться.  
Впрочем, Пирсона не пугает эта семейка. После демонов, Всадников Апокалипсиса и Дункана МакЛауда психопат, медсестра и их сынишка кажутся едва ли не самыми нормальными людьми во вселенной. Вот только...  
— Норман, нож!  
Кровь медленно сочится из тонкого разреза...  
— Хочешь сам порезать стейк?  
— Пожалуй... Да!


End file.
